


Too Weird

by Calysta Rose (Calysta)



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-10-19
Updated: 2001-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:43:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calysta/pseuds/Calysta%20Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark has had a rough week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Weird

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by SeanaR's request (on the Smallvilleslash list) for NC-17 stories -- sorry this isn't quite that. I promise to try harder next time. :) Big, big thanks go to my beta and dear friend Ana; where would I be without you?

Every muscle, every bone, ached. Hell, even his brain ached. Too much, too soon, too fucking weird. Clark leaned back and settled into his bed with a sigh. This week had been one big disaster from start to finish. 

Well.....not completely a disaster. Clark let his mind drift back to the muddy riverbank. 

Soft, cold lips beneath his as he struggled to push just enough air into water-filled lungs. Smooth head, damp, firm chest. No sound except for the roaring of blood in his ears. It was all a jumble of sensory data mixed with adrenaline-fueled fear. Reality returned when Lex spoke, but even then it was so unreal Clark struggled to believe it. 

Lex. Not quite what he expected there. Clark had heard the rumors, the gossip; there was no way to avoid them in such a small town. And despite what his dad had said about the Luthors, Clark couldn't help but think that there was more to Lex than just a spoiled rich kid. 

Clark rolled over onto his stomach, tired and oddly warm. He tried for a few more moments to sort through the events of the day, but eventually gave in to the lure of sleep. 

** 

Hands trailed down Clark's stomach and came to rest on the elastic of his boxers. The cool night air skated across his skin and Clark raised his chin. Lex knelt over him, his naked body outlined in the moon's silvery light. There was no hair anywhere on Lex's body, giving Clark a completely unencumbered view of the other man's physique. 

"I have my own darkroom you know." Lex's voice was soft and threaded with humor. 

"So?" Clark asked, confused. 

"I can take a picture, if you like what you see..." This time Lex actually chuckled as Clark blushed from head to toe. 

"I..." Clark tried and failed to stop blushing. "I like it...you...yeah." 

"Good. And I like what I see too, Clark. You are...breath-taking." Lex's hands began moving again, tracing the edge of Clark's boxers. "Are you ready for this?" Lex looked directly into Clark's eyes and waited. 

"Yeah. Yes. I...oh god!" Lex had Clark's boxers pulled down, his hand wrapped around Clark's straining flesh. "Lex!" Breathing was suddenly difficult; the pressure and feel of Lex's hand on him stole all thought. Up and down, up and down, over and over. Clark felt his body tensing up; every nerve seemed directly connected to his dick and all other sensations fell away. 

"Hold on, Clark. I don't want this to be over just yet." Lex let go of Clark and moved off to the side. 

"But..." Lex silenced Clark with a hard kiss, while his hands took the boxers the rest of the way off. 

"Now we're ready." Lex knelt between Clark's legs and the grin on his face was sultry. He leaned forward and once more gripped Clark's erection, giving it a soft, quick stroke. "We're all alone, Clark. Let me hear what I do to you." 

Clark obeyed and groaned in delight as Lex's hand was replaced by the fiery, moist warmth of Lex's mouth. Lex's tongue traced the veins on Clark's dick as he moved his mouth along its length. And as good as Lex's hand had been, this was so much better. 

Focused on the sensations Lex was inflicting with his mouth, it took Clark a few moments to notice the new sensation that had been added. He flushed all over, again, as he felt Lex run a finger beneath his balls and then back...further. The breath caught in Clark's chest as he felt Lex's finger gently press into him. Clark's eyes snapped open and he drank in the sight of Lex's mouth wrapped around him. It hit him all at once: the hot, wet suction on his dick, the gleam of desire in Lex's eyes, the pressure of that single digit _inside_ him. Clark's muscles spasmed, pulling him up into a curl, pressing him down further onto Lex's finger; he exploded, every nerve firing, body arcing, and he cried out.... 

** 

Clark jerked awake, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. He turned his head quickly, looking around the room. The empty room. His empty room. 

A dream? Oh god. 

Clark fell back against the pillows and covered his face with his hands. Too weird, it was all just too damn weird. 


End file.
